


Who's a Good Boy?

by fanfic814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kink Exploration, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Sexual Kink, One Shot, Puppy Play, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: Sorry, all. Just a quickie scribbled on my phone on public transit.  Not my best, for sure, but I need something to distract me from life right now and I've been wanting to do some puppy play for a while.I mean, c'mon, wouldn't our boy look adorable in a puppy hood? ;)  http://wruffstuff.com/puphoods/frank





	Who's a Good Boy?

"A puppy?  You want me to act like a _puppy?_  Are you freakin' kidding me?"

Dean's face twisted in disgust as he stared skeptically at Cas.  "I've watched a lot of porn in my lifetime, but you're into some weird, kinky stuff!"

Cas sighed, giving him that world-weary look he often did when Dean acted like a prude.  "I don't understand how you can be so innocent with the way you talk about _getting laid,"_ Cas frowned making air quotes.  "For someone who brags about his sexual conquests, you certainly haven't tried much.  I thought you were going to crawl out of your skin the night I asked about spanking."

"Hey!  I've done _plenty_ , thankyouverymuch.  And you asked me _in front of Sam_  and  _while you were watching porn_ , for God's sake!  For someone who's only been with one other person, you sure are a freak.  Seriously, lay off the weird sections of porn sites, huh?"

" _Dean_.  Stop being so puritanical."

" _Puritanical_?  I'm not into creepy animal-sex so that makes me puritanical?"

Again, Cas sighed. "Stop raising your voice. Just calm down. I'm not into... _animal-sex,"_ he grimaced.  "It has nothing to do with actual animals.  What I'm asking you to do isn't even sexual anyway.  I just think it would help with your intimacy issues."

" _I don't have intimacy issues!"_

"Then tell Sam about us."

Cas's words hung thick and heavy in the air between them for a moment as Dean's mouth fell open in stunned indignation. They stood there staring angrily at each other, the tension in the room growing more and more palpable until Dean finally couldn't stand it any longer.

"What does that have to do with... _intimacy_?"  he spat, clenching his jaw defiantly as he glared in Cas's direction.

"I'm just saying, it would be nice to be within ten feet of you when Sam's around. You're so paranoid he'll find out, you..."

"I'm not paranoid! Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore, can we just drop it?"

"No," Cas said firmly.  "Just shut up for a minute.  I know we haven't been doing this relationship-thing long, but you have serious problems showing affection outside of sex.  I-I want to touch you, Dean," Cas stuttered awkwardly, his face flushing a bright shade of pink. "I want to kiss you, comfort you, hold you in my arms.  And not just when we're having sex."

Despite his residual anger, Dean's scowling features softened at Cas's clumsy confession.

"Look, Cas," he sighed deeply.  "I'm just not a touchy-feely kind of guy..."

"But you _are_."

"What?"

Cas continued. "I can read your body language, Dean.  I know you crave this just as much as I do, but you're afraid.  You feel like you're not worthy. You're afraid of losing people, so you never get too close, even in relationships.  Have you forgotten that I've touched your soul, Dean? I _know_ you."

Cas's words cut deep, and for once, Dean didn't have a snappy comeback.

"I just... I want to help you through it, that's all," Cas finished quietly.

"I know. It's... It's just hard for me, Cas."

"I know."

Dean stared silently at the floor for a moment, not quite sure what to say.  "Okay. So how the hell does this dog-thing help?  And how the hell do you know about this shit anyway?"

"Pornography."

"Oh _fuck_."

"No, no," Cas quickly shook his head.  "It's not... Uh.  It's not necessarily a sexual thing.  A lot of people enjoy completely platonic pet play, no sex required."

"Okaaay..."

"Have you ever noticed how dogs always seem so carefree and happy?"

Dean shrugged.  "Yeah, well I'd be happy too if all I had to do was lie around, play with toys and get fed treats all day."

"Exactly.  And that's what I want you to do.  Get completely into a puppy's mindset.  Let me stroke you and cuddle you and hand-feed you.  We've roleplayed before, so you should be good at this."

Dean grimaced.  "Yeah, but playing the patient to a sexy nurse I can deal with.  Me as a dog?  And it's not a sex-thing?  It's just... a _dog_?" he repeated, trying to figure out what the hell Cas was getting out of this.

"Right.  So you're not afraid of giving or receiving affection freely, because you're a pup."

"Huh," Dean sighed.  "It's still fuckin' weird.  But I guess we can try it, if that's what you're into."

Cas flashed him a wide, gummy smile.  "Good.  I already purchased all the gear."

"Gear?  What gear?"

"You'll see."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You want me to wear _that_?"  Dean stared at the ridiculous-looking puppy hood Cas had picked out for him.

"And a collar, and a tail," Cas nodded earnestly.  "Oh, and some protective gear, of course.  Mitts, knee pads, that sort of thing."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa.  The collar I can maybe deal with, but _this_?" He held up the neoprene mask and glared at the happy brown and white pup face.

"I thought this one suited you.  He's handsome and just a bit goofy," he grinned, a bit self-consciously.  "Now, about your tail..."

"I thought you said this wasn't a sexual thing!" Dean exclaimed as Cas held up two black rubber tails, one of which was obviously a butt plug.

Cas rolled his eyes. "It's not. But some people prefer this version because it feels more like the tail is a part of you.  Easier to wag, that sort of thing. It helps a lot of people get into that headspace.  I was just giving you the option. This one attaches to a harness and goes across your lower back," he said, holding the other one up. "Since when are you afraid of having something up your..."

"Okay, okay!" Dean cut him off.  "I guess if I'm going to do this, I might as well go all the way. Gimme the damn plug."

Cas beamed.  "Are you ready then?  You'll really try it?"

"Yeah. I guess I owe you since you agreed to my sexy nurse fantasy," he sighed.  "What do I have to do?"

"Good. Take off your clothes."

" _What_?"

"Dogs don't wear clothes, Dean.  You're a carefree pup, you can't be encumbered by clothes.  You'll wear this," Cas reached into the bag he'd set on the bed earlier and held up a set of black trunks. "Just enough to cover yourself."

"Okaaay," Dean said, taking the underwear from him and grimacing when he realized there was no back panel to hide his ass.  "This is _so_ a sex thing," he groaned.

"It is _not_. How else are you going to wear your tail?"

"Riiiight," Dean sighed.  "The tail." He shrugged out of his t-shirt and unbuttoned his pants.  "Let's get this over with."

Cas smiled as Dean kicked his jeans aside and he held out the trunks for him to step into before sliding them up his legs.

"For someone who doesn't want this to be sexual, you seem awfully excited," Cas said wryly as he glanced at the bulging fabric.

"Shut up. He's just as confused as I am, alright?  What's next?"

"Knee pads. You're going to be down on all fours for a while. Put these on."

Dean humored him again and fastened the hard black pads into place, shaking his head the entire time.

"Good.  Now, on your knees," Cas said, holding up the tail and a bottle of lube.

Eagerly now, Dean knelt on the bed with his ass raised high in the air.  "I gotta tell you, Cas, If you really think I'm not gonna be turned on with something shoved up my ass, you've got another thing coming. No pun intended."

Cas rolled his eyes and clapped a hand to his face in exasperation.  "You complain that this can't be sexual, and yet you're getting turned on?"

Dean shrugged and mentally prepared himself while Cas warmed him up with his fingers.  The plug was larger than Dean expected, and he groaned as it slowly pressed inside of him.

"Yeeeah," he grunted. "Nothing sexual about this at all."

"It'll be fine once you get used to it."

Dean glanced over his shoulder at the curved rubber tail that wiggled every time he clenched or moved. He tentatively gave his ass a little shake, and he couldn't help but grin as the tail wagged back and forth.

"Alright, that's kind of fun," he admitted quietly.  He wiggled his hips harder, letting the tail slap against his cheeks while Cas tried hard to hide his smile.  

"Would you like to choose your pup name, or should I give you one?"

Dean thought for a moment. "Zeppelin."

Cas stifled a choked laugh.  "Alright. Zeppelin it is.  Now, once you put your hood on, no more talking. You are a pup. You belong to me. I will take care of all of your needs. All you need to do is relax and get into pupspace."

Dean stared anxiously at the puppy hood and nodded.  "Right.   _Pupspace_."

"Also, since you won't be speaking, if you need to safeword, or if you want to stop, I want you to bark three times. I'll start calling you by your real name again and it'll be over, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Ready, Zeppelin?"

Dean nodded and stoically held his head up so that Cas could attach his hood.

"Good boy!" Almost immediately, Cas's demeanor changed, and he spoke excitedly as if he were speaking to an actual dog. "Let me put your collar on."

He slipped a seafoam green leather collar around his neck, one he'd had specially made because it matched Dean's eyes. The bone-shaped tag dangling from it was blank for now, but he'd have 'Zeppelin' engraved on it later.

"Good. Paws up."

Dean held his hands up, not unlike a dog begging for table scraps.

Cas pulled two black leather mitts from his bag, and strapped them around his pup's wrists.

"Now, off the bed. No dogs allowed on the bed unless I say it's okay."

Dean snorted, but he did his best to climb off the bed using just his hands and knees.

"Good boy, Zeppelin!  You're such a cute puppy." Cas sat down on the floor beside him and gave him a pat on the head.  "Who's a good boy?  Speak."

Dean felt ridiculous, but he had to admit, it was slightly easier to act stupid while he was hiding behind the mask.   _Besides, he really did owe Cas one for making him dress up in that 'slutty nurse' getup; he nearly broke his neck trying to walk in those white stiletto heels._  If this is what Cas was into, he supposed he could humor him for a bit.

"Ruff," he growled.

"Such a good dog." Cas gave him a scratch on the head, just behind his puppy ears, then smoothed his hand from his head, all the way down his spine.

Dean arched into his touch a bit more eagerly than he had anticipated, and Cas stroked him a few more times in rapid succession. A tingly rush of warmth rushed over his body, and he shivered. _Damn, that felt pretty good._

"Puppy likes being petted," Cas mused.  "Do you want a treat?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head.  _Seriously?  When did he not want food?_

Cas smiled and produced a bag of beef jerky from his coat pocket.  "Okay. Sit!"

Dean fell back on his knees and waited.

"Good boy! Now beg."

He rolled his eyes, but put his leather-clad 'paws' up anyway.

"Good job, Zeppelin! Now up!"

Cas patted his chest and Dean rose up on his knees, placing his paws on Cas's torso. The jerky movement caused his tail to wiggle, and it was almost as if he could feel the vibration rippling throughout his entire body.

"Good boy!" Cas beamed, giving him a little hug as he nuzzled against his face. "Here you go." He reached into the bag and coaxed a piece of jerky through the pup mask's mouth.

Dean chewed happily, pleased that Cas remembered he liked the chili-lime flavor best.

"You want to watch some TV with me?" Cas asked.  "Speak."

"Ruff!"   The sound came out of his mouth a little easier this time. _It was still totally weird, but this really wasn't as difficult as he thought it would be._

Cas sat down and patted the bed next to him.  "Come on," he called.  "You can come up."

Carefully, Dean managed to crawl his way up onto the bed, despite the difficulty of the leather mitts, and he curled up as best he could in front of Cas.

"Treat?"

"Ruff!" _What the hell.  He was almost getting into this. To be fair, food had always been his downfall._

Cas fed him another piece of jerky and picked up the remote.

"What should we watch pup?" he hummed, flipping through the channels.

"Ruff!"

"Riiight.  Dr. Sexy," Cas sighed.  "Of course."  He settled in behind Dean and continued gently stroking him as they watched together, every so often giving him a little scratch on the chin or behind the ears.

Usually, Dean wouldn't let anyone dote on him like this, but the constant caresses against his bare skin were strangely soothing. He felt a weird combination of relaxed and... _kind of sexy_ at the same time. Of course, he _was_ practically naked with a plug in his ass, but he had to admit, it also felt pretty damn good to let himself be pampered for a change.

As he lay there, feeling content and drowsy, a sudden, loud squeaking noise made him jump. He glanced over his shoulder at Cas to see him waving a stuffed leather bone-shaped toy.

 _You've got to be kidding me_ , Dean thought.  _Well if Cas wanted a puppy, he'd give him a damn puppy._ He grabbed the bone in his teeth and growled, hinting for his 'owner' to play a little tug-of-war.

The look of delight on Cas's face was so adorable, Dean just couldn't help himself; he dropped the bone and rose to his knees, nuzzling against his chest.

"Look at you," Cas murmured as he stroked his pup's head. "So affectionate all of a sudden."

"Ruff!" Dean grinned and lunged forward, knocking Cas on his back and stepping on him with his 'paws'.

"Hey, what are you..." Cas began, but he stopped in mid-sentence as Dean playfully shoved his mouth through the mask and began licking his face. 

"Ugh. I did not think this through..."

Dean just grinned and nuzzled him again, wagging his tail harder.

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!"

Cas jolted up, looking slightly alarmed by the sudden use of their safeword.  Silently, he unfastened the puppy hood.

"Dean?  Are you okay?"

"Yeah.  I'm good.  I just uh... I think I need to stop for now. I'm getting a little too into this and it's freaking me out," he laughed nervously.

Cas smiled and began unbuckling his paw mitts.  "Thank you for humoring me. So... What do you think?"

"What do I think?  I think it was weird as _fuck_ ," Dean grimaced. "But it was kind of liberating too. We weren't even playing that long, but I felt like a whole other person. Er, dog?"

"You did well," Cas agreed. "You were really loosening up at the end there.  Should we do it again sometime?"

Dean shrugged and nodded.  "I guess we could try. I have to admit, all the petting was nice.  It was really relaxing. Made me want to pounce you after a while though."

"I know. You did."

"That's not what I meant," Dean winked, flicking his tongue in a lewd gesture.

Cas squinted at him suspiciously.  "I thought this was too weird to turn you on."

"It was! It is!  I can't explain it!  I'm horny, okay?  Take this damn tail out and get on me already!"

Cas just smiled and shook his head. "Can I at least take your collar and kneepads off first?"

"Nah. I'm gonna be on my knees a while anyway. Besides, I kind of like the feel of the collar. Hey, maybe we can use this with a leash. Or you can use it to restrain me somehow.  Oh, maybe we can use it in a kidnapping roleplay.  You can abduct me and make me your sex sl..."  Dean trailed off as he noticed the sparkling look of amusement in Cas's eyes.  "What?"

"Kidnapping roleplay, huh?  You know, Dean, you're into some weird, kinky stuff."  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, all. Just a quickie scribbled on my phone on public transit. Not my best, for sure, but I need something to distract me from life right now and I've been wanting to do some puppy play for a while. 
> 
> I mean, c'mon, wouldn't our boy look adorable in a puppy hood? ;) http://wruffstuff.com/puphoods/frank


End file.
